Fix Me
by XxXDegrassiGirlXxX
Summary: His heart was shattered to a million peices,but then she came along.Secretly,she was his medicine,even if she didn't know it.She was the one thing that could heal him. Rated T,Maybe M later!Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The idea just popped into my head, so I had to type it up! This is definitely not a one-shot. Basically this chapter is about Eli before he meets Clare. **

**In my opinion, the first chapter right here is a tear jerker. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon as five year old Christine Goldsworthy squealed in excitement and faced her ten year old brother Elijah Goldsworthy. She jumped up and down as they entered the somewhat deserted park.

Eli was stuck babysitting his little sister while his mom ran some errands and his dad worked at the station that day.

He rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He would never admit it, but he had a special bond with his sister. She was what made his day better when it wasn't going that great. He loved spending time with her.

He told her all his secrets.

He told her all his fears.

He told her all his dislikes and likes.

He told her…_ everything_.

He knew he could always trust her, even though she's only five. He loved being able to listen to her ridiculous and unhelpful advice, because she had no idea what she was talking about. He loved the enthusiasm in her voice every time she would babble on and on in excitement when she got something new or went somewhere she loved. He loved hearing the squeak in her voice when she laughed or talked higher than usual. He just loved everything about her.

He watched as she ran around the grassy area near the swings with her green bouncy ball in hand. He walked over to the swings and sat down on one.

He watched her intently. Her long brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze as she ran. Her plump pink lips curled up into a huge grin on her pale complexion. Eli got off the swing and ran over to her.

"Hey Chrissy!" He smiled as he heard her squeak when he swiftly picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the ball rolled over to the swings.

"Hi, Eli!" She replied in her high pitched voice. He walked over to the swings and sat her down on one. He walked behind her and began to push her on the swing. She pumped her legs and squealed and laughed.

He stopped the swing as he saw Drew and Adam enter the park and walk over to the jungle gym without even noticing him. He picked up his little sister and grabbed her bouncy ball as he set her down.

"Play with your bouncy ball for a few minutes while I go say hi to my friends, okay?" He asked. She nodded and kissed his cheek. He smiled as he made his way over to his friends.

The noises of cars zooming by were heard by the entrance of the park as he made his way over to his friends. Eli stopped in front of Adam and Drew. They smiled.

"Hey, dude!" Adam fist bumped him as well as Drew.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Eli asked curiously as he glanced at the two brothers.

"Well, we were really bored so we thought we would ride our bikes for a little while, but mom wouldn't let us, so we just came to the park to hang, why are you here?" Adam replied. Eli turned and looked at his little sister as she played with her ball.

"Babysitting." He answered as he faced them again to see them look at his little sister.

They nodded their heads and Adam pulled out what looked like twenty bucks. Eli looked at Adam.

"Dude, where'd you get all that money!" Eli shrieked. Adam laughed and counted it to make sure it was all there.

"Our mom gave us some money to go to the candy store down the street, wanna come?" Adam asked.

Christine watched as her brother hung his head in disappointment. She then saw Adam, a friendly boy that comes over all the time, pat Eli on the shoulder and say something. She shrugged and realized her ball had dropped from her hands.

She searched for it and spotted it rolling into the street. She walked over to the gate that led out to the sidewalk and street. Cars zoomed by sending her hair waving into her face. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and took tiny steps toward the street. She stopped at the edge of the sidewalk.

Eli said goodbye to his friends and turned around to walk back over to Chrissy. His eyes grew wide as he saw her standing at the edge of the sidewalk ready to go into the street and retrieve her little bouncy ball. He began running toward her. She took her first two steps out into the street when…_BAM!_

He stopped in front of the gate and collapsed to his knees as the driver of the car got out and ran to the little girl's side. Everything felt like it was playing out in slow motion. He heard the noises of people screaming.

"Call 911!"

"I don't think she's breathing!"

"Oh my god!"

He heard cars stopping and car doors slamming. He heard the sirens in the far distance as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked over at her limp and lifeless body. Her hair was stuck to her face as the blood started to dry. Her sundress was splattered with red all over. He looked over at the little bouncy ball and let out a sob as the lights of the ambulance and police came into view.

That day…he lost his best friend.

When she was pronounced dead on the scene his whole world came crashing down before his eyes. People watched as they took him and his sister into the ambulance to drive to the hospital.

They called their parents who rushed to the hospital as quick as possible. When they arrived they were told that she was too broken beyond repair. She was dead. Gone. Forever. They said their goodbyes that day and left the hospital.

Bullfrog didn't shed one tear. He didn't talk either the whole ride home.

Eli silently cried letting a loud sob escape his mouth every once in a while.

His mom cried and cried and cried nonstop the whole ride home.

He knew that if he had stayed with her or took her with him she would still be alive, sitting next to him in the car smiling and laughing as they drove home from the park where their parents picked them up, but instead she was dead. All because of him. It was all because of him, he killed her and he knew it was his entire fault that she was gone.

When they got home he ran straight to his room and curled up into a ball and cried. He heard his mother crying in the other room while Bullfrog was in the living room trashing it as the news reporter spoke of the death of little five year old Christine Jenna Goldsworthy.

Ten year old Elijah Goldsworthy was officially broken…forever.

**Reviews would be awesome! Now, I don't know about you, but I totally cried. T_T**

**I will definitely be posting chapter six of No One Knows in a few days. I'm discontinuing Keeping Sanity cause no one seems to like it. Accidental Love chapter three will be posted sometime next week. I know I don't post regularly, but that's just how I do. I hope you guys liked this. **

**XOXO~XxXDegrassiGirlXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ten year old Clare Edwards sighed in contentment as she scanned her new bedroom.

Her posters were thrown on here and there. Her bureau was neatly against the wall facing opposite her bed and door. Her full length mirror took up the small corner to the left of her closet. A white vanity sat next to the door where her many girl accessories and hair/make-up things were scattered around. A long glass table sat facing the end of her bed and her flat screen sat right on top of the cold surface. Her walls were painted a pale sky blue with colorless white butterflies decorating each corner of her bedroom wall.

She eyed her overflowing collection of nail polish and walked over to her vanity. So many colors, yet she couldn't pick what one she wanted.

Electric purple.

Bumblebee yellow.

Sea foam green.

Strawberry red.

Rainy blue.

She sighed as she figured it out in her head. She narrowed it down to sea foam green and rainy blue. After much contemplating she grabbed the little bottle of blue nail polish. She sat on her bed and worked expertly on her nails with the nail polish brush.

After drying her fingernails she made her way back to her vanity and grabbed two toe separators from the small draw of the piece of furniture. She worked her way through her toenails and once finished, she put back her bottle of nail polish and walked over to the mirror that rested in the far end corner of her room.

She smiled as she looked over her nails and outfit. She wore a loose white v-neck with flower patterns rising from the bottom and curving its way to the top and back. A pair of acid washed, ripped black skinny jeans adorned her legs. Her nails matched her eyes perfectly. Her smile quickly faltered as she examined her face. She had just gotten braces and according to her, it did her no justice.

"Clare, honey, can you come down here for a minute?" Her mother questioned from the bottom of the stairs. Clare took one last look at herself, brushed her bangs to the side revealing more of her beautiful and pale complexion, and made her way downstairs.

She kissed her mom on the cheek and smiled as her mom hugged her.

"Well, I heard we have neighbors across the street with a son your age, I thought it'd be nice if you said hi." Her mom explained with a sweet smile. Clare studied her moms face for a few seconds.

"Fine, I'll say hi." She replied with a compromising nod and half smile. Her moms smile grew wider as she clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Great!" She squealed and pushed Clare toward the door, "Go head on over, I told them that you'd be there in a few minutes!" She continued.

Clare slipped on her blue flip flops before heading outside and across the street. She sighed as she reached the front door. Just as her hand was about to make contact with the wooden door it flew open revealing a grinning woman who had hoop earrings latched onto her ears and blond hair. Clare stumbled back a step.

"Hi, I'm CeCe, and you must be Clare, your mother said you'd be over to say hi. Come on in!" CeCe stepped aside to let Clare in. Clare smiled up at CeCe as she walked into the house and sat on the couch, "Eli, come down here please!" CeCe turned to Clare, "He'll be down in a minute." She said. Clare nodded.

"What do you want, I did all the chores and my h-" Eli stopped mid sentence as he took notice of Clare sitting awkwardly on the couch with her head bowed. He turned to his mother with a confused look, "Who's that?" He asked. His mom walked over to him.

"That's Clare, her and her mom just moved here and she came to say hi." She explained. He nodded and turned to look at Clare. He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Eli." He said. Clare lifted her head and smiled at him before standing up. He let out a sharp and inaudible breath as he studied her. She had short auburn curls that framed her face perfectly and her straight bangs rested just above her eyes. Her skin was a pale creamy color and he could smell the vanilla aroma that was beating off of her and swiftly moving toward him. Her eyes were like nothing he'd ever seen before. They were amazing and beautiful. It was as if someone took all the shades of blue and mixed them together to create the perfect color that was known as her color, because it was perfect like her, beautiful like her, and different like her.

"Hi, my name is Clare, my mom made me come over to say hi." She blushed as she hid her face behind her curls. Eli smirked in her direction as he realized his mom walked off into another room.

He lifted her chin and studied her eyes and made sure to make eye contact with her, "You have pretty eyes." He stated smoothly. She let out a small audible, but quiet girly squeak as a scarlet red blush cascaded across her pale cheeks. He found it extremely adorable, "So, Clare, you're new here, how about we go to the park down the street?" He continued.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Sure." She whispered. Eli smiled and grabbed his hoodie that rested on the couch and called out to his mom who was in the kitchen.

"Mom, we're going to the park, bye!" Without waiting for an answer Eli dragged Clare out of the front door and they started off to the park, "So, Clare. How old are you?" He asked curiously eyeing her every once in a while to catch a glimpse of her beauty.

"I'm turning eleven this month." She replied happily. He smiled faintly at her.

"What day?" He asked as he pulled his hood on trying to shield his hair from the wind.

"August 27th." She answered. She shivered as the temperature probably dropped a few degrees. Eli noticed and pulled her close and smoothed his hands up and down her bare arms.

"You looked cold, are you warm yet?" He asked. She shuddered, but not from the cold, and they both knew that. She nodded and he let go of her.

"How old are_ you_?" She asked looking at him. They both glanced at each other.

"I'm turning twelve in November." He replied. He looked up to see the park come into view. They both walked over to the opening in the fence that led into the park. Eli grimaced as he walked behind Clare and beside her once again. He hadn't gone back to the park since the incident that happened almost two years prior.

Clare looked at him curiously and pinned her eyebrows together, "What's wrong?" She asked with a bit of concern.

He shook his head a few times, "Nothing. Nothing at all." He replied blankly. She gave him one more glance before looking straight ahead again and walking over to the swings. Eli sat down on one and Clare followed his actions.

Clare looked down at her fingers awkwardly as Eli bowed his head and looked down at the dirt and he swayed back and forth on the swing.

"We don't have to stay here, we could go s-" Eli lifted his head and looked at her with unshed tears. That shut her up and she touched his shoulder, "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

He jerked his shoulder causing her hand to fall from it, "I don't think that's any of your business; do you?" He replied coldly. She blinked in surprise at his sudden mood and attitude change.

She stood up from the swing, turned to Eli, and put her hands on her hips, "If you're gonna act that way, fine, but just to let you know, you are acting like a total jerk, and there is no reason what so ever to be rude to someone else because there's something going on in your life that's hard to deal with, so get over yourself. I never wanna talk or play or even look at you again. You hurt my feelings!" She shouted before trudging off from the swings.

"Whatever, I don't like you either!" He screamed back as the hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

That was a total lie.

He did like her, he wanted to be her friend, but being happy meant betraying his little sister and he could never do that, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Clare soon stopped outside her house. She stomped up the porch steps and angrily walked inside, up the stairs, and walked into her room after slamming her door. She sat on her bed and wiggled her flip flops off. She sighed and walked over to the box lying in one of the corners of her room. It was full of books. She pulled out one of her favorites,_ My Sisters Keeper_. She read quite a few times. It always made her cry; it brought back all those memories.

Those heart wrenching, painful, and taunting memories. She could never erase them from her mind which made it even worse; her father was forever etched into her memory.

He died of cancer when she was very young. She was about five when he was diagnosed and he died when she was six.

As she opened her book and started reading, the memory of the day her parents told her the heartbreaking news lurked in her mind.

_

* * *

_

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon on a Saturday. Clare was sitting in her room coloring in her coloring book.

"_Clare, can you come down here sweetie?" Her mother's voice caused her to jump off her bed and run down stairs._

_Her dad was sitting on the couch with a nervous look plastered on his face and her mother looked beyond tired and she saw the hint of sadness perched in her mom's eyes._

"_What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down on the opposite couch to her dad. Her mom sat down next to her father._

"_Clare-Bear, you know we love you so much, especially daddy, right?" Her mom's voice broke at the end of her sentence. Clare nodded growing impatient._

"_What is it you have to tell me?" She asked. They looked at each other. Her mom on the verge of tears and her dad looking paler than usual._

"_Clare, I have cancer." Her dad's voice broke her from her observations. She gasped and looked at him shocked._

"_The doctors are gonna make you better, right?" She asked, hope laced in her high pitched voice. Her mother looked at her wearily while her dad sighed shakily, "Right?" She asked again._

"_I-It's too late." Her dad whispered. Clare felt the hot tears sting the corners of her eyes. She ran upstairs to her room and cried for hours. _

_Her daddy was going to die and she knew it…and they couldn't do anything to stop it._

* * *

She hadn't even realized that she'd been crying until she saw the liquid splatter on the pages of her book. She didn't like remembering, she never wanted to remember, but she couldn't stop the thoughts from floating through her mind.

She missed him…so much.

**I thought I would have them meet the summer before they go to 6****th**** grade. So this was Clare's story, and I know there was no mention of Darcy. Only because in my story Clare never had a sister. Hope you liked it!**

**XOXO~XxXDegrassiGirlXxX**


End file.
